


Spark a Light

by KwiatowyZiemniaczek



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Fireworks, Gen, Health Issues, Little Edge, Mild Language, New Year's Eve, Overprotective Brothers, Trust Issues, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, little stretch, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwiatowyZiemniaczek/pseuds/KwiatowyZiemniaczek
Summary: Their first year on the Surface, Red takes his little bro to a party to spend New Year's Eve.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Spark a Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago but couldn't finish on time, so yeah.  
> Probably the only one shot that actually has just one chapter. Edge and Stretch are children here, so no ship. It focuses on Red and Edge's bond.

They say New Year is a celebration of Earth orbiting the Sun that humans are so excited for. Something like a new beginning where everyone could change for the better or some other shit like that.

For him, KaRma was doing its job anyway so there wasn’t a place for things like changing.

But for monsters when they went out to the Surface and finally saw the sun, most of them for the first time in life, he could agree that that had something to do with a beginning. A fresh start.

Red hadn't had any occasion to see the fireworks when he was in the Underground. At least not the real fireworks. There wasn't even a holiday for it. Gyftmas was one of the few, not even celebrated by monsters from other regions than Snowdin, and it was still forbidden to do it. That asshole king banned it, making only his day and the day he got the first human soul the only holidays that were in their world. Red of course liked to break one or two rules, especially doing it under the king's snout.

After everything settled down with them and other... alternate timelines, he began to learn more about those other types of holidays. Like New Year which was coming soon, and they would see those fireworks everyone was so excited about. At least those softer monsters like Rus or Blue. But ‘the other they’, more experienced in life, like Black and Pap, weren't so keen about this at all and Red could soon saw why.

The noise, almost deafening bangs and roars in the sky could make them distracted and confused about what was going on around. Not only that, but that noise could remind them of the past which probably everyone wanted to forget.

All of his new 'friends' tried to convince him to go and spend the night with them. He heard that Rus and Sans were gonna throw a party and especially Rus was the one doing his best to change Red's mind. Although he wasn't the one who finally got to him.

The only person who could do that was his lil bro. Because of him, Red was gonna try to at least enjoy one or two puns there. Hell, maybe those fucking rockets wouldn't be so horrible, and he was just overthinking what he read on the Undernet. But from everything he'd learned in the Underground, he couldn't resist stupid puppy eyes.

The thing was... Edge was still a young skeleton and the attitude was calling for Red to give him what the ones in the safer places would have. Considering the hell they went through, Edge was still an angel. A little blessing from the one who freed them… If they existed.

With going up to the Surface, Edge's behavior changed, which Red wasn't so surprised about. He was still a kid and some of his habits from living in a dangerous place were still visible, but sometimes his way of seeing things was new even to Red. He was more cheerful than ever, became more playful.

Freedom gave Edge hope, and Edge was giving that hope to Red. Even if Red's memories wouldn't calm down his trust issues and the images he'd seen would torment him forever.

Now, on New Year's Eve, when their time to leave was approaching dangerously quickly and was closer to midnight with every hour, Edge was jumping for joy all around him, couldn't wait for the party to start. He hadn't seen him this excited for years now. Guess it was the result of having no fun in the past.

"Red!" He called from his bedroom "Do you want a blanket?"

"Nah, bro. I'm good." Red smiled to himself. Edge was packing them up for the night almost all day "'m sure Rus and Sans prepared everythin’ for us."

"Yes, I know. But I will be double prepared!" His head stuck from behind the door "What if they don't have so many blankets and you'll be cold? We won't fit under one!"

"They've got us _covered_ , bro." Edge's expression went neutral and he was only staring at him before returning to his room without a word. Red chuckled.

He got back to his TV, some human show, a sitcom about two friends who found some kind of dimension through the closet. Better this than nothing. Or old MTT's shows. In that case, anything was a better option than that four-handed piece of scrap metal.

"Do you want a pillow?" Edge drowned out the guy on the screen.

"You're the boss here."

"Then Doomfan-" Sudden scream stopped his talking and Red quickly turned in the direction of stairs grabbing him with blue magic and caught him in the mid-air, blankets, and toys fell onto the floor.

Not letting him touch the ground Red brought him closer to the couch and then let go, Edge’s breath quickened.

The anger mixed with fear were buzzing in him "What I told you about this scarf?!" He raised his voice, as well as Edge's makeshift cape to emphasize the point.

That scarf was always with him, and he had to wear it like that, clearly too long for his height. He tripped on it once or twice before, Red was telling him to straighten it out constantly. Why did he even have that scarf anymore? This was just a piece of cloth from the Garbage Dump.

Edge was looking at his feet, not daring to look up "I just-... I wanted to show you what I... packed..."

The red magic in his eye disappeared immediately when he heard his bro's shaky voice. He inhaled slowly, the guilt rising in him when he exhaled the same.

He stepped closer for him to lean in and Edge hugged him tightly, burying his face in his sweater. Red hugged him back, trying to fix his scarf at the same time. What if Red wasn't here?

"It's okay, bro. I got you." Edge nodded his head, for him unnoticeable. The one thing Red noticed, however, was the shaking "Try to tie it a little higher next time, ‘k?"

Another nod, only this time Red felt "I'm sorry, brother."

One thing Red taught himself when Edge was still babybones was to ease the tension and the distraction he got was the best answer for Edge to forget what happened, "What do you say about your own special cape?"

"Really?" Edge lightened up in a second and let go to look at him.

Always worked.

"Sure. We'll get red like your scarf. What do you say?"

His face was priceless as a big smile reached the eyes and started to shower him with questions "When? Where? From that store with costumes beside school? Oh! Please, brother, can we go there today? Can we go there now?"

Moving Edge's hands from his face, "It's closed now. We'll be going out soon."

"Yes! I'll show you what I've got!" Edge said, another wave of enthusiasm went through him, and he ran up the stairs before even Red could say anything. The sound of something heavy falling on the ground came from his room and soon Red could see him again.

As he came to the living room, he was more careful with the stairs this time. He crouched before the steps and picked up the blankets and sheets he dropped "You could at least help me, brother" He grumbled and Red smiled at it.

"You've already done it."

"Yes. But when I was in my room, you could pick it up just fine. Like your socks there" Standing up, he gestured at a few single socks next to the TV. His _art sock_.

Red only waved his hand lazily and grinned. Edge sat beside him turning the volume down. Then he started to lay down what he brought in neat piles pushing his big bro away at the end of the couch and adding things from his inventory.

"Three blankets, one for you and one for me and-... Wait. I forgot the fourth one." He said and ran upstairs again. Red sighed.

"What do you need four blankets for?" He asked when Edge came back.

"Not four, brother. This one's for you" Handing him the cover he continued "And this one for Stretch. He likes sleeping just like you, brother! But I don't think I'll let him. There are better things to do."

Red had a hard time not laughing at the seriousness in his voice "Like?"

"Fireworks!"

"Then I'm sorry for him." A chuckle escaped him.

Edge was only staring at him in silence "You... Don't want to see fireworks...?" _Shit_. Edge poked him with his foot as he whined "Saaaans. I thought you wanted to see them!"

"Nah, bro. I'm sorry because he won't have so many blankets. Yours two and only one for him..."

"... Do you think he'll take his blanket?"

"Won't go anywhere without it." Red honestly doubted Blue would ever send his bro unprepared for something like that and would take even more useless stuff for him.

"Well... It won't hurt to take it. I don't want him to be cold. Besides" he shrugged "we won't be sleeping anyway."

"And why's that?"

"Because you can't sleep on New Year's Eve." He said like it was the most obvious thing, rolling his eyelights "That's the only night you can play after bedtime."

Red smiled "Two." Monsters also had their own ‘New Year’ in the middle of summer to celebrate the first group seeing the sun.

"That's even better!" He handed him his color books and a pencil case "Two New Years in one year. Everyone can stay that long without sleep, especially when that New Years are so long time away from each other."

"Nah, I don't think I can make it."

Edge looked at him briefly "Of course you will. Even so big lazybones like you can stay a few hours."

"What did you say?"

Edge stilled, his eyes shifted to still turned TV, then at his hands "I mean..." Looking up, he smiled "I believe in you."

But Red has already straightened himself, looking at him suspiciously "Lazybones you say..."

"No!" Edge said and screamed when Red leaned in and started tickling him. Screaming for help became only louder, mixed with uncontrollable laughter when no one came to save him.

****

"Ready?" Edge prolonged the word until Red looked out from another room to check on him. He was already dressed up in his big jacket, so he looked like he could trip at any time and not get up. His too big, fully packed backpack in hands, ready for Red to help him put it on "We should be there now!" Said miserable, kicking his heels.

"Bro, we still have time."

"No! Come on, brother. Everyone's there already!" Red sighed and got himself ready.

The most monotonous and boring thing was that he had to pack everything for them both again for Edge not to see, take out half of the stuff — the most useless things that even he wouldn't notice — and check if everything was in order. So he spent most of the evening wondering where Edge got all the stuff he had. It looked like he could take the entire bedroom of toys filling up half of the space and the other half with blankets. Red surely didn't want to know what his bro could have in his inventory.

He didn't bother to ask if he had everything, Edge ran out of the house immediately when Red opened the door and was only staring at him from the other side of the street before Red locked the house. That kid was creepy sometimes even for Red.

He shortcutted to Edge and they started walking — at least he started while Edge was running away from him for a long distance, waited until Red could catch up and did the same right after. Red couldn't worry more about him not listening.

After a while he slowed down, clearly tired, and started walking alongside Red, still jumping around him from time to time. Listening to him talking about his plans with Stretch and hearing his excitement Red started slowly to relax not thinking about the night they would spend around those freaks, but the joy Edge would experience. And with a childhood like they had, Edge still had a chance to have it back, so Red was doing everything he could to give him what he deserved. To see fireworks was one of those things.

As they were going to the other side of the town, the only conversation topics they would hear were those about fireworks or new year's resolutions which Edge was also eager to talk about when Red explained it to him.

"I'm going to create my first puzzle! This and um... Oh, I know! You know that ad about those lion plushies that can roar and do everything that real lions do?" Red confirmed with a hum "Well. I'm going to buy it. Can you give me the money so I can do this?"

Red laughed "I'm not sure if that's how it works. But you can earn that money."

"... How?"

He smiled "By cleaning your room."

There was silence at the proposition before a low hum and Red couldn't believe it worked "What are you going to do in the new year, brother?"

"Nothing," Simple as that.

Another moment of silence before- "What?" -Edge asked so surprised that Red chuckled.

"Nothing."

"But-..." Edge seemed baffled "You have to do something, Sans! It's part of the fun!"

"Then I guess I'll go to sleep. Maybe eat something after this."

A low grumble escaped Edge as he tightened the grip on his hand "Ugh. Fine. But don't do this today. Today's not-sleeping day."

"I told you. I'll last until you fall asleep." He teased him and with that, he triggered Edge’s list of things he'll do to make it to the sunrise.

Not for long, though, because they reached the house shortly after that and Edge lost interest immediately when he saw the building. He started running the final few steps and Red teleported briefly before him to earn an annoyed expression before knocking on the door.

The same second, Rus opened and lightened up as soon as he saw them "How is my little friend doing?" He asked giving Edge a little rub on the head "Hello, Red. We were just talking about you two."

Red tensed at that. Not only the words but a part of him wanted to grab that hand from his bro's head and send him to the other side of the room behind him. Rus and Sans were too suspicious for him. The same as Blue. Too good, too smiley, too much interested in everything. Hearing them talking about him and his bro wasn't the thing he enjoyed.

He forced himself to smile "Nice ta see ya too, Rus."

They walked in and Rus closed the door, going to Edge to help him with his backpack and jacket before Red had a chance. He had an eye on that guy for quite some time now and still hasn't noticed anything off. As he was watching, he hung his jacket on the coat rack. Something quickly moved to his left and he glanced there, not letting his guard down while still focusing on his bro.

But that was just another babybones. He passed him and run up to Edge, and Red would rather focus on the main threat than his bro's best friend. He heard his bro’s laughter and looked briefly at him as Edge took off Stretch's... -Glasses?- and hugged him, putting it on his own nose during this. Too big for Edge, it almost fell on the ground when Stretch wanted to step back, only for Edge to catch them mid-air. 

"I need to show you something," Stretch murmured enough for Red to hear it. As he did that, he pulled him by the hand and Edge went after him waving Red a 'goodbye'.

He wanted to go with them but Rus already dragged him to the living room, where everyone was. 

****

To be honest, this wasn’t so terrible after he'd got used to everyone. Most of them had a slight sense of humor and comparing this party to their other gatherings, it wasn't about politics or monsters' situation on the Surface but rather about themselves. Only that part was bothering him, and not only him. As it turned out, Black and Pap also were silent for most of the time.

He had to say it — Edge sure was the one who could get used to living here faster. Living on the Surface and making friends. Red tried to do this, for a long time now, but that whole 'trust and relax' thing just couldn't click for him.

They met Rus and Sans first after Red and Edge’s kind was freed. Those two helped them with... with everything they now had. They told their king about them and soon Red was drinking tea with him, and Edge playing with the prince's old toys.

The easiest to do was the house part. The king let them stay for a week at his house until he himself found them their own.

Then a bigger issue appeared. Two issues exactly, one taller and more persistent to become his friend. Though, Sans wasn't so bad beside that always knowing look he got. Sometimes Red had a feeling he was here to keep them company, telling puns and joking around, but there were times he got quiet, judging from the distance. And with him, Red had more fun than he thought he could ever get with Rus. 

Although Edge got caught in his trap. It seemed Rus had a good hand with children. He spent more time with him on making puzzles and drawing, wanted to learn Edge how to cook.

After some time, Rus introduced them to his other friends. Another two skeleton monsters, brothers, one older than the other, like Red was with Edge. And here Edge was delighted.

Stretch was only a year older than him, but it wasn't a surprise when they quickly became inseparable. As it turned out, there weren't many children Red would let Edge play with. It could be dangerous. And he wasn't the only one who believed that. He wasn't sure why was that, Blue wouldn't let Stretch make friends with children at the playground. It was a miracle when he let Edge play with him. Red could see, mostly at the beginning of their relationship, how Blue was looking at his lil bro as if judging him for something. But soon after he noticed Red was looking, his expression changed into that never leaving his face, permanent grin. He was around them constantly until recently when he stepped back, giving them space. Red still didn't know how, but he did it.

Finally, Rus met them with Black, Pap, and Chara. The first two were also brothers and here Red was happy to meet them. They somehow managed to come from an even worse world than him and Edge. Like them, they too, had a nonchalant ruler who gave a shit about her people, only if they bring the human soul to her. They were marked with more scars than him and, as they told him, they had to fight for food in addition to everyone wanting them dead.

He got along with them the best, having more subjects to talk about. Even with that human, Chara who talked about that world like they were there with them. They were nice and Red had no idea he would ever like a human. And yet, here he was.

As the party went on, he found himself in a good mood and midnight was only 10 minutes away when he looked at the clock. To not bring Blue's attention, he would still sneak away from the table. Blue wasn't even looking at him, too engaged in the discussion, but Red was still careful. He went to the other room where his bro and Stretch were playing to tell them about the time.

To find it buried with toys and two of them laying on the floor inside a temporary tent from blankets and chairs. Huh. So that was so many blankets for. Confetti was lying around the whole room as a decoration they both added. The dim light from the corner of the room was making a cozy mood.

Their attention turned to him when they heard a door opening and they both smiled, Edge's smile was wider from Stretch's lazy, almost unconscious from sleepiness.

"What are you guys doing?" Red raised brow bones as he looked around.

"Stretch has fallen asleep again!" Edge complained faster from Stretch who wanted to say something, too.

"No, I hadn’t! I was just uh- pretending!"

Before Edge could start again, Red quickly interfered "You've built a nice house. Can I come in?"

"This isn't a house. It's a mall." Edge ran up to him and took his hand to show him the most efficient way through the river of deadly toys as he pointed at two piles of toys on each side of the tent "This is a parking lot and here it's a barn with horses to buy."

"Stable." Stretch corrected him with the glasses on again.

Edge grumbled "Again? My brother's already seen them!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell him something."

"Shoot." Red smiled.

He was silent for a moment until he cleared his throat "No, actually I wanted to _show_ it to you." He took off the glasses and gave them to him "See what I did?" He asked then, full of pride, making spaces between the words "Because those are glasses and- and we'll be. Um- _seeing_! Fireworks!"

In return, he got two opposite responses — Edge's annoyed loud 'ugh' while making a face and Red's chuckle mixed with giving him a small stroke on the forehead.

"Wow. These are high-quality puns I’m hearing. Well done. Keep it up, and you'll catch up to the best." Stretch smiled at that, the signs of weariness completely gone as he stood up and threw himself at Red to hug him, almost crushing the glasses in his hand.

Red stilled instantly with his instincts going crazy, ready to defend at any moment... But that was just a hug. The same hug that Edge would give him whenever he wanted. He saw the look his bro gave him. Scared, an unmoving expression like he was holding his breath and Red was suddenly aware of his eye socket and a red bone hanging in the air pointed at Stretch. The fact that Stretch got tense in his arms and he could feel his small soul pounding in his chest, made his anxiety even worse.

Exhaling slowly to rid out of all the pressure he just got, he let his magic disappear. He put his hand on Stretch's back "I'm proud of you buddo but warn me when you want a hug, okay?" Stretch didn't respond besides tightening the hug "I'm like a teddy bear, right? I'm down for hugs and kisses but I can't _bear_ it when someone's scaring me."

A giggle escaped the small skeleton, and he felt like someone took out bricks from his inventory. He patted his shoulder and waited for Stretch to get up.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, tha's okay. Just be careful next time, a'ight?"

Stretch nodded and smiled, his words awfully quiet, "Do you think I'll be as good as you someday?"

"Even better." Came from behind and Red stilled at that voice, the low but amused voice of someone who wanted to compete with him "He thinks of himself as the king of jokes."

"Maybe." Red winked to them before he turned around to face Sans "Problem?"

"Nah, pal. Was just curious. No one can prove you are, though."

"We can see about that in- what do you say about a con-"

"-Did something happened Mr. Sans?" Edge cut in just so Red couldn't finish.

Not looking from Red, Sans said "Just Sans, kid. No need to be official. 'm here for you. The show’s about to start."

At that, the loud excitement filled the room, and quickly after that, Stretch stood up beside him and teleported away. Red could see a glimpse of his bro's red scarf and felt a nudge on his back right after.

"Go first, bro. I'm right behind you." Edge knew well what that meant and went without any fuss about it. He wanted to go with Red, he knew that, but someone was making things difficult.

The door closed behind him and he was left with the only one who seemed the smartest from the rest and who now wouldn't look away from Red, silent threat in his eyes and vice versa.

"Ya saw that." Red assumed, correctly by the look he gave him "Ya don't think I coulda possibly hurt him on purpose." Never-ending silence from him until Red stood up on his feet and got out of the 'tent'. He had better things to do.

However, as he straightened himself, the other spoke "You wanna be more careful with him next time."

Before he teleported, the anger struck him "'s that a threat?"

"Nah. Just friendly advice." He shrugged, that stupid smile still on his face "If Blue saw that-"

"Yeah, I know." It wasn't so hard to take a guess. Edge would probably lose a friend "I wouldn't hurt a child without a good reason."

"You were close." That nonchalant prick was slowly getting on his nerves.

"But I stopped."

"And I'm not saying you would go further than that- but!" He raised his voice before Red had a chance to speak up "I'm here to warn you. About the kid's health problems."

The silence was probably the best answer to give him. Red was only staring, aware of Sans' every movement in case something was to go wrong.

"You know Blue doesn't like you" Sans continued "He doesn't trust you." Again, obvious "This is why he doesn't want to tell you this, but I think you should know in case something like that happened again. Stretch has some big health issues which is why Blue's so overprotective. I don't know the details why he has something like that but to shorten it up for you, he can't lose HP."

Every trace of anger vanished from him when he heard that "... What if he does?" He asked baffled, Sans only staring at him in silence. Oh _shit_. Red could've dusted his bro's best friend before his eyes. No wonder, Stretch got so scared.

He nodded slowly "And ya know it was jus an accident. Don't tell anyone."

Sans huffed, Red could hear ridiculousness in that "And to put us in front of Blue's fury? Nah, pal. It's not worth it. I prefer a less awful last meal before I die. He would never forget I told you that."

Silence. Red waited for a few seconds if something new would be added to the plate but nothing came. He needed to tell that to Edge, he's a nice child but he's also Fell. Everyone had problems with their magic sometimes, no matter who they were. His bro would be like a ticking bomb around Stretch, considering his LV...

Red shortcutted to the living room where no one was in sight. TV was muted on someone singing — the same person who he's seen when he left to check on Edge. The table was left as it were, with pies and empty plates, a big bottle of champagne standing open in the middle, probably already empty by the looks of it, and one bottle on which the etiquette was saying ‘for children’, half-empty. 

He heard the voices from the other room, the one with a balcony, and shortcutted again, closer.

"Brother!" Edge called and grabbed his hand before Red could even notice him. He pulled him to the exit where everyone was standing, already waiting for the show to start, conversations still loud about everything Rus and Blue thought of. Those two really couldn't shut up.

Like Edge. But Red didn't mind him "Do you think it will be until morning? I really want to see everything, but I don't think I'll--" He stopped himself and looked at the sky where the first firework exploded. The second one followed, and the next in the distance.

Red watched, waiting 'till the fireworks come nearer, so they could watch at closer range. The loud, fast bangs from the left side started and he quickly turned to see them in the sky, almost above their house. Different colors were dancing among the stars making weird but beautiful shapes. Another one, this time from the right. The sky was quickly filling up with them.

The first time he saw something like that was when he was still young and got lost in Hotland. He remembered the explosions at the lab and the noise that carried along the cave walls, and the urge to run away as far as possible but was unable because of hiding from the fight in the next room.

But that wasn't so... Enticing and beautiful like these. Like he wanted to never look away from them and stand here to the very end.

A slight pull on his sleeve made him look down to see-... Not Edge but Stretch. He looked around to find him until he got pulled again harder. Stretch pointed at the house and Red looked behind him in hopes of finding him. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Where was he and how didn't Red notice when he let go of his hand?

Ignoring Stretch, he went into the house, the fireworks weren't suddenly so important now as the magic pounded against his ribcage, his focus only to find his bro.

Edge was nowhere near until Red reached the room where they were playing before. Already opening the door, he heard small hiccups and sobbing and spotted that the 'tent' had now a new door made from another blanket. The portable lamp was now inside with him.

He walked up to the center of the room "Bro?" He asked, trying to keep his voice low. Edge was skittish when scared and the noise could make him cry harder.

Looking inside the tent, the first thing he saw was Edge's attack, small and sharp as needles, bones pointed at him. Then, Edge sitting in the corner, the faint light making the tears shining on his cheeks. He quickly wiped his face with the ending of his scarf, but that gave nothing when another one started pouring down, and he sobbed uncontrollably.

Attacks disappeared in a second when Edge lowered his head, hugging his cat plushie so hard that only head was seen. Red took the opportunity to move closer, taking Edge into his arms and letting him hide his face in his shirt. He was shaking terribly, not able to calm down.

"I'm here, Paps. Shh. Everything is okay. No one's gonna hurt you." Red started talking while rocking him to stop the crying. He needed to stop it. He had to... _stop the crying_ "Happy thoughts, bro. Think about 'Bunny's Adventures'. What would they do if something scared them?"

The fireworks were quiet in the background, but still audible enough for Edge to cover his ears.

Because that was fireworks' fault, wasn't it? Because why the fuck could he run away from the only thing he was waiting on for weeks?! It was because of that stupid Underground, wasn't it? Because what could make a Fell child run away from than loud noises and explosions?! Even his little bro couldn’t forget about what happened…

As the bangs were slowly getting weary, Edge started to relax slightly with each second passing without any booming.

"I'm sorry..." Edge's hoarse and muffled voice cut in between the slowly passing sobs "I- I ruined- everything."

"Ruined?" What was he talking about? "Nah, bro. You didn't ruin anything. Everything's fine." The last thing Red wanted him to think about was that he ruined something.

Edge looked up at him, his eyes red from crying just like his face "But I- But you-..." He fell silent for a moment, looking away. When he started again, he sounded annoyed "You liked it, I saw that and-..." He didn't finish.

"But that wasn't your fault I came here."

"Then what?" Edge was staring at him.

Red smiled "A nap." And Edge nudged him angry with the answer.

"You're lying!"

"Nah, bro. I would never do that to you. I'm exhausted, look." His pretending yawn became real as soon as he did it "And I really like that mall you've built. But you found it first and guess I need to find other places to sleep."

"Don't say that, brother. We both know you came here after me."

He chuckled "Well you got me there. Too old for that, huh?"

"I'm not joking, Sans!"

"Okay." Maybe he got a little overboard with his pretending. He sighed "I liked the fireworks, but I wasn't planning to see them in the first place." Edge was looking at him, curiosity mixed with suspicion of him lying again "I came to this party because everyone was trying to convince me, and you wanted to spend the evening with someone else other than your big bro. I didn't want to see fireworks that much anyway. Besides" he shrugged "I saw enough."

"And you aren't lying?" He still sounded suspicious. Red hated that in those kinds of situations.

"I'm a hundred percent sure." Red joined their pinkies to prove himself. And then he remembered something he had in his inventory waiting for the good timing the whole day "I've got something for you."

He took out a box of-

"What are 'S-...sparklers?" Edge sniffed and Red smiled at him. He hoped that wouldn't scare him like the fireworks. Nah, it couldn't.

He gave him a stick and took one for himself. Looking at Edge whose expression changed to shy excitement, he smiled before lightening the sparkler in his hand. Ready to douse the sparkler at any moment, he saw that Edge couldn't take his eyes off the stick. He shaped his mouth into an 'o' and looked at him happily.

"Wanna try?" Red shortened the distance between his sparkler and Edge's. Edge moved away at first but stopped to give the stick to him. He took it and transferred the fire, giving it back to Edge.

Watching him trying new things could always bring him joy. He felt like he accomplished something with this.

Edge smiled at him, awkwardly holding the sparkler. Red smiled back. 


End file.
